Everything isn't always what it seems, is it?
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: It's the year 2066, and the gods are alive and kicking in a new, creepy future world where danger runs rampant. Are the gods trying to stop the violence? Are the campers of Camp Half-Blood? Read and review, please! ENJOY!


**Hello, fellow fanfiction-ers! It's finally summer, and I have so many fun ideas for stories! **

**So, I assume that you've all read The Last Olympian. Right? Good. You know the prophecy that R.E.D. makes towards the end? I'm going to make my version of what happens after the next sequel to TLO. Enjoy!**

**Note: It takes place in the year 2066, in a creepy, dangerous, communist world where the gods are still active. But can we still trust the gods? Or do they have different intentions? Intentions sounds like inventions, doesn't it? Any ideas for kooky inventions? Tell me them in a review or PM please! I need ideas!  
**

"Ouch! Let me go, Iggy! That hurts! Cut it out!" 16-year-old Jacques Leroux, son of Aphrodite, was being held in a full nelson by his Demeter friend, Yggdrasil.

"Not till you 'pologize!" she twanged angrily. She was from Texas, you see.

"For what?"

"You called me a hillbilly." With each word, she tightened her grip more. "Now 'pologize!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, Yggdrasil Delahan, for calling you a hillbilly!" It pained that Aphrodite boy to do that, but desperate times called for desperate measures!

" 'Kay. Y'all are free." Iggy released her friend from her steel grip. "Just don't do it again!" Her strawberry blonde braids glinted in the sunlight while her menacing, plant stem-colored eyes focused on her tall companion.

"You know that you're very violent for a daughter of Demeter, right?" Jacques massaged his neck.

A booming laugh resounded from behind one of the trees. "Wow, Iggy, you trying to kill French boy again?"

"Oh, Reggie, you know that Jacques isn't really French."

"His parents are French." Reggie, a burly son of Ares, scrutinized his girly-guy friend carefully.

"That doesn't make me French, cretin." Jacques stared broodingly, looking as close to a male model as one could get. "I was born here, in New York."

"Oh, you boys cut it out. Aren't y'all supposed to be more mature than that?" Iggy, always a voice of reason (in most cases), stood with her hands on her hips.

Jacques and Reggie looked at her and answered at the same time in the same, flat tone, "No."

"Wow. If you guys keep sayin' things like that, I'll confuse you with Selene and Celeste."

"What, those creepy Morpheus twins?" Reggie asked.

Jacques added, "Have you seen their eyes? They're flat black! Helloooo, creepy!"

"C'mon, they're my friends." Iggy feigned hurt.

"And they always do the same thing at the same time. It's like they share a brain." Jacques looked sort of scared, actually. But then again, a lot of things scared him.

It also seemed to scare Reggie. "They always make me feel sleepy. When I was sparring with Celeste once, Selene came up to the side of us, and I felt really tired. So Celeste won the match."

"They're daughters of Morpheus! What do you 'spect? He's the god of dreams, remember?"

"Still, Selene and Celeste are more than creepy." Jacques nodded enthusiastically at Reggie's statement.

"What about us?" chimed two eerie voices from behind them, causing them to jump and bang their heads on some branches.

"Hi, Selene! Hi, Celeste!" Iggy tried to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Iggy," said Selene.

"Yes, hello." It was kind of disturbing how they had the exact same voice with the exact same intonation. Their hair, which stretched way down their backs, was so blonde that it was almost white. Their skin was just a shade darker than their hair. They looked like two of the same, horrific doll.

"So, what are y'all up to?"

"We were just walking around," they said.

Celeste said, "And then we heard-"

"-those meat puppets saying our names-" Selene offered another part of the sentence.

They finished the last part together. "-so we decided we would check up on you all."

"Meat puppets?" asked Reggie incredulously.

"What else would we call you?" They said that together.

Iggy's happy voice killed the awkward tension. "Well, dinner'll be startin' soon, so we should be goin' to the dinin' pavilion. C'mon, let's go."

As the five of them were walking, they were intercepted by an enthusiastic daughter of Dionysus named Violet.

"Hey, guess what?" She didn't leave enough time for them to answer. "Apparently, Juliet Daniels is visiting!"

"_The_ Juliet Daniels?" asked the twins.

"Who's Juliet Daniels?" inquired the aloof son of Aphrodite.

Violet bent close to him and said in a whisper, "Rumor has it that she's a brainchild daughter of Athena _and_ Apollo." Jacques gasped. "Yeah, I know. And that she's been made a goddess by Zeus for something she did a few years ago."

"Oh, after that one big quest that a few halfbloods had, when they came back in 2063?" Iggy said.

"Yeah, that one. Also apparently she's been a goddess ever since she got back from the quest three years ago. She was only fifteen, and she was made a goddess!"

Reggie whispered, "But that's just gossip, isn't it? The gods wouldn't make anyone a minor god or goddess!"

"Unless they were special. And Juliet Daniels was special, mark my words." Violet pulled away and declared loudly and overly-cheerfully, "And that's how you figure out the measure of each angle in a ragelanger!" Without a word or a backwards glance, Violet walked to her almost full Dionysus table.

"What?" Jacques asked in shock. "What was with that talk about ragelangers?" Ragelangers were the newest tech craze. They were shaped like a box, but yelled angry insults at you if you poked them. Every teenager in the whole solar system had one.

"I can't believe how ignorant you are, meat puppet," Selene sighed.

"Neither can I, twin. Let us go." Celeste and Selene walked to their table also.

Reggie started humming the ancient Twilight Zone theme song.

"What the cheese are you hummin', Reg?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, back in the days of, like, ages ago, there was this one show called the Twilight Zone where bizarre things happened. And I was humming its theme song."

"How do you know about that?" Jacques wondered.

"My grandmother watches the reruns on her Table-V." Back in the olden days, like in the 2000s and such, they started putting TV screens on a bunch of different things. Now, in 2066, you could get a TV on anything you wanted, including tables. Or ragelangers.

"Oh. See ya, guys. I'm goin' to sit down, now." Iggy waved and walked to her table.

"She's actually kind of pretty," Reggie admitted once she was out of earshot. "Where's she from again?"

"Texas," Jacques answered promptly. "You know, one of the few original fifty states that hasn't been destroyed?" Nuclear war with "aliens" from the Andromeda galaxy had destroyed a lot of the earth. The leader of the whole world, Juliet Daniels' full sister named Ella Daniels (Also a rumored daughter of Apollo and Athena), was still trying to negotiate with them. Same with the leaders of the other planets. "Anyway, she was raised on a bread farm with her dad."

"I thought all the farms disappeared, like, forty years ago." Reggie looked skeptically at his male airhead friend.

"I'm serious! Who would grow our bread if there were no farms?"

"Since when does bread grow on trees?"

Their argument was interrupted by the camp director, Percy Jackson. He was in his late seventies, but thanks to new technology he looked and felt thirty. So did his wife, Annabeth, who was sitting next to him. "Okay, campers! Are you all hungry?"

"Yes!" answered the whole, huge camp. They had something like a thousand campers.

"Well, good! Bring on the pizza!" At a flick of his hand, nymphs carried in dishes of a meal that had been basically forgotten over the years. Why it was, nobody knew. Everyone who knew about it loved it. But Ella Daniels' communist world didn't have it in everyday society.

"PIZZA!" Reggie shouted in a deep voice.

"Shut up," complained one of the Hades guys, a tall young man by the name of Travis. "We know you idiots from the Ares cabin can't get enough of it."

"That is enough!" Annabeth Jackson said sharply across the hall to them. "Stop your fighting!" She changed her voice tone to a more pleasant one. "We have a very special guest today! Everyone, give a big round of applause to Juliet Daniels!"

Juliet, a rather short girl who certainly did not look eighteen (or fifteen for that matter) waved and half-smiled at the crowd. She said in a hypnotic voice much like that of Ella's, "Thank you, everyone. I am so glad to be here!" Her brown curls shone hints of gold in the sunlight, and her icy gray eyes surveyed everyone critically. She was obviously a daughter of Apollo and Athena! How could anyone doubt it?

Annabeth smiled at her half-sister. "Why don't you tell everyone what you did a few years ago?"

Juliet's face fell into a frown, and her pretty features turned menacing. "I don't think that is the best idea, Mrs. Jackson." Then she smiled brightly, and all traces of her coldness had gone. "Although, I will say that I can't tell you all how much I have missed it here at camp! I remember so many of you from when I was here!" She looked around. "So many familiar faces."

Reggie nudged Jacques and whispered, "Wasn't she the only one to return from her quest alive?" They still hadn't sat down yet.

Jacques nodded. "That was also the year her sister gained power and took over the world."

"Something's not right about her, man."

Juliet's eyes fixed on the whispering young men. "And I would be very happy if people did not talk about me behind my back." She resumed smiling at everyone. "Anyway, I miss so many of you! Selene and Celeste, you guys were so much fun!" The twins laughed eerily, as if sharing a personal joke with Juliet.

"Birds of a feather flock together," Jacques hissed to Reggie.

"Travis, don't think I've forgotten you! You too, Yggdrasil!" Juliet kept on with her speech.

"Yggdrasil?" Reggie murmured in shock. "Since when does _our Iggy_ know _Juliet Daniels_?"

"Maybe there's another Yggdrasil at camp," Jacques muttered uncertainly. He looked briefly at Iggy, who looked uncomfortable.

"And you, Thor! You have to be one of the most fun sons of Zeus I know! And all my old cabinmates from the Apollo and Athena cabins. I miss you guys." When she said that last sentence, it was so strung with emotion that everyone was taken aback. Then she seemed to get a hold of herself, and was back to the clipped, formal way that she had been speaking in. "Please, honor the seven halfbloods that died three years ago on our quest. Do not forget them." On that more than slightly odd note, she sat down.

"Well," Percy said, faking enthusiasm. "Let's eat!"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Was it good? Creepy? Confusing, maybe? Please tell me your honest opinion; I can take it. Suggestions? Suggest them nicely in your review.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!  
**


End file.
